1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a latch mechanism for latching a monitor of a portable computer, and more particularly, to a latch mechanism for latching a monitor of a portable computer with waterproof and illumination functions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, illumination mechanism for lighting a keyboard of a notebook includes a backlight module of the keyboard, a light disposed on a side of an LCD monitor, an external light connected to the notebook, and so on. However, the backlight module of the keyboard has disadvantages of complicated mechanical design and high cost. The light disposed on the side of the LCD monitor occupies inner space of the LCD monitor and increases size of the LCD monitor. It's opposite to the trend of compact and slim size and light weight of the notebook and increases manufacturing labor and cost. Additionally, the complicated structure can not provide well waterproof function. The external light connected to the notebook causes inconvenience of carriage, and the consumer has to purchase the accessory external light especially. Therefore, there is a need to improve mechanical design of the lighting device equipped on the portable computer.